


I'm sorry

by Demon_Calcifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Soothing presence, Unnamed second party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Calcifer/pseuds/Demon_Calcifer
Summary: It was hard to breath, it was dark and voices surrounded him. He couldn't tell if he was going anywhere, the voices never subsiding, and the darkness an endless abyss. They grew louder, morphing into voices he recognized; sisters, brothers, cousins, father, mother. They all screamed, agony and terror unmistakable as he tried to escape, find a way out and help them. Icy hands reached out from the dark, burning with cold where they touched him, even through clothes. He struggled against them but when he got away from one, three more would take it's place. The screams continued and the more he struggled the more they shifted from pain to accusations.





	I'm sorry

It was hard to breath, it was dark and voices surrounded him. He couldn't tell if he was going anywhere, the voices never subsiding, and the darkness an endless abyss. They grew louder, morphing into voices he recognized; sisters, brothers, cousins, father, mother. They all screamed, agony and terror unmistakable as he tried to escape, find a way out and help them. Icy hands reached out from the dark, burning with cold where they touched him, even through clothes. He struggled against them but when he got away from one, three more would take it's place. The screams continued and the more he struggled the more they shifted from pain to accusations.  _ You left us. _ No, he hadn't wanted to. _ You broke our hearts. _ I'm sorry. _ You're not saving anyone. _ That's not true. _ You left without saying goodbye. _ The hands pulled, hard. _ What are you doing? _ He began to sink into that blistering cold. _ You don't belong with Voltron. _ No. _ When have you done anything right. _ No. _ You'll mess it all up. _ No! _ You'll fail the universe. Fail us. You've killed us. _ NO!

Lance shot out of bed, he couldn't breath through the residual terror. The sheet wrapped around him was suffocating, but he quickly threw it to the floor. His skin crawled, he needed to move. He needed out of the dark box that was his room.

Stumbling to his feet Lance burst into the hall, not caring if he was loud. He needed out, the halls not any better as the castleship was in night mode. The nightmare and the anxiety still clinging to him, to his throat and eyes. Lance couldn't see passed the dimmed light and tears, so he let his legs carry him wherever they willed.

Ragged breathing and rapid steps mixed with the rushing of blood passed Lance's ears. A stitch started to form in his side. He was racing, not just his mind but his body. A dull ache settled into Lance's legs but he didn't stop. He couldn't. He needed somewhere that didn't remind him. Remind Lance of everything he may never see again.

When Lance stopped he didn't just stop, he collapsed. Knees clashing harshly on the metal floor, he'd have bruises, struggling to breath normally. Everything was a dizzying blur, mind, body, heart. Lance knew his family would never say those things, they were hurt sure but they would never say those things about him. A small part, somewhere in the back of his mind, thought that even if they didn't say it, that didn't mean they wouldn't think it.

Lance had been in the holodeck enough to have memorized the coordinates of Earth, after a thick swallow and a wobbling voice the deck blinked into life. Stars spun around until one planet settled before him. It rotated slowly, peaceful and safe. Lance choked on a sob as he reached out to hold the hologram. It stuttered slightly but followed easily as Lance brought it to his chest.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered brokenly, a sob raking his body as he continued. “I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please, I'm sorry.”

Tears dropped silently to the cold floor as he curled protectively over the hologram of Earth. Begs for forgiveness broken only by choking sobs. Lance didn't know how long this went on, until his voice was raw, until his tears dried up, until the deck shut itself off, until exhaustion became too much and Lance just pressed his forehead into the floor and couldn't muster up the strength to keep his eyes open.

He must've fallen into a light sleep because a hand on his back woke him. Lance didn't open his eyes. The hand was warm as it slowly rubbed up and down his spine. A second hand found his shoulder, trying to push him into a sitting position. Lance didn't want to, he was tired and just wanted to stay here, stay where the darkness didn't press in so hard. But the warm hands were gentle in their coaxing, soft and patient, so Lance followed them. First to sit up then to stand. Lance kept his eyes closed. He didn't feel steady, swaying slightly on his feet. Warmth was pressed into Lance's side and soon a hand became a chest, shoulder and arm.

With a firm arm around the small of his back Lance was lead. The sound of the door was quiet as it closed behind them as they walked down the halls. Lance didn't need to open his eyes to know the way back to his room. After two years of walking the same path he could probably find it in his sleep.

He was so tired Lance let his head fall onto the shoulder pressed up against his own. A thumb rubbed small but reassuring circles into his hip.

Lance relaxed, truly relaxed. Let the tension drain out of him as the warm body beside him took most of his weight with encouraging squeezes to his side. Soon Lance found his fingers tangled in the hem of a shirt.

Soon there was the telltale swoosh of Lance's door. The hands were coaxing again, patient, until he sat down on his bed, hand still clutching shirt.

When he was finally laid back down with the blanket pulled up around his chin, only then did those warm hands trail down his arm to where his hand still clung. Again they were gentle, rubbing into his inner wrist, across his knuckles, until Lance willingly let go. Only to have a kiss pressed into his palm, the lips were warm and a little chapped, but they stayed. Warm fingers squeezed his periodically interspersed with kisses until Lance was lulled back into sleep. And this time it was blessedly free of dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't feeling my best and what better way is there to let things out than to write your favorite characters going through something similar. 
> 
> This was quick and don't be afraid to let me know of mistakes or if I missed a tag or two.


End file.
